1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to an image encoding system and an image encoding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The man-machine interface system, which is based on people's visual perception, mainly captures an image with a camera, detects the user's movement or gesture, and further interacts with the digital contents. The recognition rate achieved by the conventional interactive system, which employs only one single camera, is normally unsatisfactory due to the factors such as similar colors or background interference. The man-machine interface system, which employs dual cameras, creates a depth image through the calculation of the left and the right parallaxes, and effectively captures the image of the object close to the camera to avoid shadow interference. However, in the part of the depth image created through the calculation of the left and the right parallaxes, the depth of the texture-free region may not be determined if the information in the texture-free region of the original image is insufficient. To resolve the problem of having insufficient information in the texture-free region, a global method and a local method are provided. According to the global method, similar regions are marked by way of object segmentation, and depth computation is performed. According to the local method, more detailed information processing is performed to resolve the problem of having insufficient information in the texture-free region by way of cost aggregation. However, the two methods both require a large volume of computation.